


This Little Tree

by ohsotiny



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsotiny/pseuds/ohsotiny
Summary: The sapling from long ago had bloomed into a beautiful tree.





	This Little Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekatthatbarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/gifts).



> For the Tumblr prompt "If we carve our initials in a tree no one will know"

She was a fool. She knew what people said about falling for your best friend –friends can break your heart too. 

Sakura was successful as a shinobi. At twenty-three years old, she was known as one of the most feared ninja in all the nations, head of the Konoha hospital, and even personally assisted the hokage whenever she was needed. Yet, there was no denying that Haruno Sakura was the biggest fool ever.

Her desk was filled with paperwork that she had been trying to get through for the past couple hours and it seemed like she had barely scratched the surface. Placing her lab coat on the back of her chair, Sakura made her way to leave, knowing all the work would be there waiting for her the next day. 

It had been easy for everyone to fall back into things after the war. Shops that had been rebuilt thrived as both civilians and shinobi crowded the streets of Konoha. Peace had finally come to the nations and it seemed like all was good with the world. It wasn’t though and Sakura couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something had changed. A sadness grew in her heart constantly and nothing she did filled that void. 

Even after a prolonged day at work, the pink haired medic found herself heading in the direction of the training grounds. She had ripped those grounds apart hundreds of times, yet they were always ready to use. Making her way to the edge of the field, towards the tree line, she sensed a familiar chakra presence. There was a specific tree that Sakura found more special than the rest and it was that tree that currently had a blonde occupying its space.

Back when they had been learning about flower arrangements, Sakura had come across a two-foot plant. It was plain green, nothing special but she was so fascinated by it that she had almost pulled it out of the ground. Had it not been for Ino, Sakura would have pulled out a small sapling that was starting to evolve into a tree. Ino had explained to Sakura that saplings often took decades to grow but with certain exceptions, some would only take a little over one decade. She had been so awed and blown away about how much Ino knew about plants. 

They had been rivals, they pined over the same brooding Uchiha throughout their entire childhood, and survived a war together. They were best friends so naturally, Sakura had gone to her first when she had been promoted to head medic. It was the same for Ino when Ibiki had recommended her to take over Inoichi’s place in the Intelligence Division, and again when the hokage had made it official.

Ino had her eyes closed, back against the large tree trunk, popping cherries in her mouth. “Hey Pig, what are you doing here?” Making her way towards the tree, Sakura took a seat next to Ino, stealing a cherry and popping it into her mouth as well.

The blonde beauty never wore the standard shinobi flak jacket, unless she was on a high-ranking mission, opting for her signature purple skirt and crop top. Sakura both loved and hated that cursed top. It made it very hard for the medic to keep her eyes off the head of the Yamanaka clan when all she could see was Ino’s toned midriff. 

“I come here a lot.” Ino took a long pause before adding, “It reminds me of simpler times.”

Sakura turned her attention to Ino, prompting her to elaborate but Ino simply lifted her head and gazed at the passing clouds that were visible through the cracks of the treetops. She had never seen Ino look so solemn, aside from Inoichi’s death. Was that what could be bothering her? 

Placing her hand over the blue-eyed beauty’s, Sakura couldn’t help but feel a little bit nervous. “Even after so many years, the pain doesn’t get easier, does it?” A simple head shake from the Yamanaka was all it took for Sakura to take Ino in a tight embrace. “I’m here, Ino. Whatever you need, I will be here to make it as easy as I possibly can. I promise, you won’t hurt forever.”

She doesn’t know how long they sat like that, but when Ino pulled out of their embrace and stood, she had the most radiant smile on her face. It didn’t quite reach her eyes, but Sakura knew that was her way trying to brush off the sadness. Reaching into her weapons pouch, Ino held a kunai in one hand. Offering the other to her, Sakura took it and pulled herself to her feet, confusion evident on her face.

“If we carve our initials in a tree no one will know.” A gust of wind blew Sakura’s hair in her face. She was about to lift her hand when she felt Ino’s warm fingers tuck the loose strand behind her ear, moving her hand to Sakura’s warm cheek. Reflexively, Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. Taking a breath, Sakura opened her eyes and pulled a kunai from her own pouch. Turning to face the bark, they both began carving their feelings into the tree that meant so much to both of them. 

That void suddenly didn’t seem so big. Ino calmed Sakura’s wildest storms and Sakura grounded Ino’s craziest ideas. They could do this. Together.


End file.
